Cloud computing services in which users run applications on virtual machines hosted on a distributed network of servers are available from a number of different service providers. The cloud computing services can be hosted on a public cloud, such as a remote datacenter that host numerous tenant users. Cloud computing service can also be hosted on a private cloud, such as an enterprise datacenter that is available to a limited pool of users associated with the enterprise. Each cloud computing service provides its own proprietary user interface (“UI”) and application programming interfaces (“API”) that a user must be used to access services on a particular public or private cloud.